


Dealing with it

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Series: Unexpected Verse [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dudley Dursley Has a Magical Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-06
Updated: 2007-09-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: Petunia waits for her grand child to return from school for the Christmas break





	Dealing with it

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. This fics were previous uploaded under my current account Marf_redux but I disliked having my old stuff up with my new so I moved all my old stuff over here.

Dealing with it.

Petunia Durlsey stood on the cold platform surrounded by people she’d insisted for years were freaks of nature. She wanted nothing more than to walk back to her car and leave and never see this place again. However, she had promised Dudley that she would pick up her granddaughter. Dudley was carrying his wife Annie to the doctor as she’d been a bit under the weather lately. Vernon had refused to come, he blamed her she knew. The unnaturalness ran in her family he had said angrily after Dudley had told them. She was glad her son could deal with it she didn’t know how she would have taken it if Dudley had been one of them. She frowned at herself she loved her granddaughter and felt a pang of guilt at thinking of her as one of them.

She thought she’d saw Harry earlier but he had veered away after a glimpse of her. “Waiting for someone?” A voice asked. She turned to find a younger woman who looked as out of place as she felt.

“Yes my Granddaughter Veronica.” She said trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. “Are you, I mean are you non magical?” She had been about to say normal but stopped herself. ‘Your sweet little Veronica is normal.’ She thought at herself furiously.

“Yes, my son Mark is the first in our family, and it was such a shock.” She said cheerfully. “I’m Caroline Stevens by the way.” She smiled shaking Petunia’s hand “Was your Grand daughter the first in your family?”

Petunia looked away. “No my sister and Nephew were both Magical.” She said with a pang as the unpleasant memories resurfaced. “I never thought my Granddaughter would end up magical though.” She was saved from further conversation as the red steam engine arrived. The other woman headed off to find her son. Petunia pulled her coat tighter against a chill that wasn’t really there. She saw Veronica disembark and come running up happy to see her. All her troubled thoughts were forgotten when Veronica ran up to hug her. She listened pushing aside her distaste as Veronica told her all about school on the ride home.

‘I can deal with this.’ She thought as she stared after her granddaughter as the little girl ran toward her house. “Was everything all right at the Doctors?” She asked once she was inside. While she had her disagreements with Dudley’s wife, she had to admit she made her precious boy happy.

“Actually Mom we got really good news.” Dudley said and then he told her something that brought all her fears about Veronica back. “We are going to have another baby.” She was numb as she congratulated Dudley and Veronica went on excitedly about how she’d teach the new baby all the magic she was learning.

She was filled with fear that her next grandchild would be like her, and unable to join in the special world his or her sister now belonged to. Later after she’d returned home and informed Vernon she found herself disagreeing with her husband for the first time in a long time. He said he hoped this one would be normal but Petunia hoped with every fiber of her being that he or she would be like Veronica. She could deal with two magical grand kids she couldn’t deal with watching someone else go through what she did.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
